Jeux de Notes
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Des lettres indécentes et des fantasmes inavouables couchés sur papier. Peu à peu, Sakuno se laisse entraîner dans un jeu mystérieux et sensuel avec Shiraishi. PWP et préquelle d'un projet plus long sur ce couple.


**Jeux de notes**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Shin Prince of Tennis

**Genre** : : Romance, lemon, PWP

**Kink** : /

**Thème** : Aucun

**Pairing** : : Shiraishi/Sakuno

**Rating** : : MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : : Cette histoire est **formellement interdite** aux **moins de 16 ans**.

Cette histoire est **fortement déconseillée** aux moins de **18 ans**.

**Résumé** : Des lettres indécentes et des fantasmes inavouables couchés sur papier. Peu à peu, Sakuno se laisse entraîner dans un jeu mystérieux et sensuel avec Shiraishi. PWP et préquelle d'un projet plus long sur ce couple.

Pour écouter les morceaux cités dans la fanfic -

/F63MSrdYx5w

/zelIPAw4UiI

« _Tes doigts glissent sur les touches blanches et noires du piano. Je m'approche de toi ; tu ne portes que d'indécents sous-vêtements noirs bordés de dentelle rouge. J'imagine te regarder jouer comme je te l'ai demandé avant de m'approcher et de te frôler. Tu frissonnes. _

_ J'imagine le crissement de la bretelle de ton soutien gorge glisser le long de ton épaule alors que tu baisses la tête, le rouge aux joues, tout en continuant à jouer cette merveilleuse ballade en G Mineur de Chopin. Ton morceau préféré._

_ D'une main, je caresse tes longs cheveux châtains pendant que de l'autre, je dégrafe cet encombrant sous-vêtement pour enfin laisser ta jolie peau respirer et libérer tes succulents petits seins Mes lèvres s'attardent sur ton cou pendant que de ta gorge, tu laisses s'échapper quelque soupir de béatitude avant de t'abandonner, entière, éprise, dans mes bras. _

_ Chère Sakuno, laisse-moi t'écrire ces mots indécents, laisse-moi exprimer toute le délice licencieux lorsque je peux te regarder et que mon esprit s'égare dans ce monde imaginaire et sensuel._ »

Nerveusement, Ryuuzaki Sakuno referma d'un geste sec la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et de lire alors qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque. La jeune étudiante était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, vérifier si quelqu'un avait remarqué sa gêne. Par chance, elle était seule… Ou, le croyait-elle du moins. Sinon, comment cette lettre serait-elle arrivée, glissée entre les pages de son manuel de droit alors que la jeune femme parcourait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque? Mais surtout, elle connaissait parfaitement l'auteur de cette lettre. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, l'un des ses meilleurs amis. Ou qu'elle tentait de considérer comme tel. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme qui avait brillamment réussi l'examen du barreau, jouait avec elle, la taquinait avec des sous-entendus licencieux, de petits clins d'œil suggestifs et, parfois, d'étranges démonstrations d'affection. Elle l'avait laissé faire, persuadé qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Même quand, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison qu'ils partageait avec Yukimura Seiishi et Yanagi Renji, il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, fourrant son visage dans son cou, l'enlaçant fermement, sans pour autant chercher autre chose qu'un simple contact avec la jeune fille.

Fermant, les yeux, elle se demanda si c'était une blague d'un goût plus que douteux ou son auteur la désirait réellement. Mais ce n'était pas une blague. Elle l'avait toujours senti son regard empli de désir se poser sur elle quand ils se retrouvaient. Mais et surtout depuis sa rupture avec Echizen Ryoma. Même si cette relation, déjà ancienne, n'avait pas été particulièrement passionnée et passionnelle, le prince du tennis l'avait initiée aux plaisirs de la chair. Et dans ces moments, la jeune fille se sentait belle et désirable. Si la fin de leur relation n'était que la logique implacable d'une suite d'évènements, la promotion du joueur dans un club professionnel en Suisse et leur longue séparation, les obligeant à admettre que leurs projets d'avenir divergeaient, Sakuno avait ressenti le manque comme une brûlure intérieure qui la dévorait, à sa grande honte.

L'avait-il senti, qu'elle éprouvait, parfois, une attirance pour lui lorsque, incidemment, il sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette enroulée autours de sa taille? Savait-il alors ce que Sakuno s'imaginait lorsqu'elle ne pouvait qu'admirer les muscles bandés de son torse? Imaginait-il qu'elle s'abandonnait à ses propres fantasmes dans les draps froids de son lit, alors que les ténèbres de la nuit avait déjà envahi la maison?

Ne parvenant plus à se concentrer sur son mémoire, en nage et dans un état proche de la syncope, la jeune fille décida de ranger ses affaires et de rentrer à la maison.

OoOoOoOo

« Tu est rentré plus tôt, ce soir. »

Sans se lever du canapé, Shiraishi observa d'un œil amusé son colocataire Yukimura se débattre avec sa veste et son attaché-case. Bien que résidant officiellement avec Shiraishi, Sakuno et Yanagi, le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande passait plus de soirées et même de nuits chez Sanada, son petit ami. Leur relation était connue pour être quelque peu orageuse et chaotique, engendrant moult de situations ubuesques mais, au final, Yukimura comme Sanada s'aimaient trop pour supporter l'idée même d'une rupture.

« Tu ne t'es pas disputé quand même avec ton chéri? s'enquit l'ancien joueur de Shitenhōji à l'intention de son ami.

— Absolument pas, rétorqua Yukimura avant de se reprendre. Bon, pas vraiment. Je pensais qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir mais Genichirou s'est retrouvé avec une pile de copies à corriger.

— Hum… je vois, conclut Shiraishi.

— Et toi? Lui demanda à son tour l'ancien Capitaine du Rikkai, tu n'as pas encore invité Sakuno-chan au restaurant?

— J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler.

— Voyons! Lui fit malicieusement Yukimura. Tu lui plais et tu lui tournes autours, surtout depuis que le nain et elle se sont quittés. Je comprends même pas que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble depuis ce temps. A moins que… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Shiraishi saisit l'allusion. Yukimura avait deviné le petit jeu auquel se livrait sans déplaisir son ami.

« Méfie-toi, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande. Si tu attends trop, elle va se lasser. Et crois-moi, Echizen fait partie du passé pour elle. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Yukimura monta dans sa chambre, laissant Shiraishi méditer les paroles de son colocataire.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec Sakuno, ce jour où elle était encore en Première Année à Seigaku, Shiraishi n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver une forte attirance pour la jeune fille. Sans se l'expliquer, il avait attendu, il avait laissé Echizen construire quelque chose. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait qu'entre eux, ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Le jeune homme manquait singulièrement de passion et Sakuno était une fille passionnée et entière dans ses sentiments. Mais sa timidité lui interdisait toute exigence envers celui dont elle était amoureuse alors. Peut être parce qu'elle savait que Ryoma n'aurait jamais su lui répondre. Et, inévitablement, elle serait blessée. Insidieusement, Shiraishi était entré néanmoins dans la vie de celle qui l'obsédait. Il était parvenu à nouer un lien avec elle, un lien particulier, singulier ; elle-même en avait vaguement conscience sans être capable de l'admettre. Ce n'était peut être pas très romantique ou chevaleresque de la part du joueur de Shitenhōji, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour la troubler, lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Puis, il avait commencé à écrire ce qu'il imaginait s'il était à ses côtés, ce qu'il désirait faire avec elle, sans les lui envoyer. De simples sorties en amoureux, le contenu de ses rêveries devenait plus torride, plus brûlante, moite de désir, emplie de jeux sensuels au doux parfum d'interdits transgressés. Shiraishi avait découvert par hasard que Sakuno faisait du piano depuis son plus jeune âge et, il fallait le reconnaître, était bien meilleure pianiste que joueuse de tennis. Quelle fascination avait-il éprouvé en l'écoutant jouer du Chopin ou du Liszt, ses compositeurs préférés! Quelle magie de voir ses petites mains délicates et fines danser sur le clavier alors que son regard semblait se perdre dans la partition noircie par les notes de musique! Il se plut à l'imaginer jouer nue, juste pour lui avant de jouer un autre air de musique, autrement plus sensuel et charnel. Sans le réaliser, cet après-midi, il n'avait pas résisté à glisser sa dernière missive alors qu'elle n'avait pas conscience que lui aussi était à la bibliothèque.

OoOoOoOo

La vendeuse l'avait regardée, quelque peu suspicieuse alors que Sakuno avait presque mis une demi-heure pour choisir un ensemble de lingerie. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, étrange et brumeux, incapable de contrôler ses gestes. Mais depuis la lecture de la lettre avait réveillé quelque chose en elle et, comme obéissant à l'instinct le plus primaire, exécutait point par point, l'idée même de ce que lui dictaient les mots de la missive. C'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas? Se répétait-elle. Rien qu'un jeu. Mais elle le savait, dans le fond, elle l'avait attendue. Longuement, presque douloureusement. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour répondre à la seule chose que Sakuno désirait depuis quelques temps : enfin prendre le risque de s'abandonner de nouveau dans les bras d'un homme qui l'attirait. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à l'admettre et à l'accepter pleinement. Sans doute parce que cela signifiait s'aventurer dans l'inconnu. Depuis sa séparation avec Ryoma et même avant et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa vie était simple, monotone, répétitive. En l'espace de quelques heures, une simple lettre écrite par celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami mais, en réalité, avec qui elle entretenait une relation tordue, faite d'ambigüités, de sous-entendus, lui avait fait prendre conscience que sa vie était en terne, monochrome, en demies teintes. Sakuno voulait quelque chose de passionnel, de torrentiel, à l'image de sa balade de Chopin préférée. Tantôt doux, tantôt puissant. Oui, alors qu'elle crut percevoir les notes de musique l'envahir, la jeune femme laissa ses pas la guider là où elle pourrait jouer du piano pendant qu'elle envoyait un texto à Shiraishi lui demandant de la rejoindre à la salle où elle donnait ses cours de musique en complément de ses cours de droit.

La pièce était vide ; à cette heure, ce n'était pas étonnant. Les cours de musique étaient terminés depuis plus d'une heure. L'autre professeur qui enseignait avec elle était déjà parti, au soulagement de Sakuno. Elle aurait été bien en peine de justifier sa présence en ces lieux et à une heure pareille.

Elle posa son sac de cours et déballa son achat dont elle savoura la texture veloutée sous ses doigts. Le soutien-gorge d'un noir profond n'était peut être pas bordé de dentelle mais il mettait en valeur de façon remarquable ses seins en forme de petites poires. La jeune femme avait également choisi sciemment de prendre le boxer assorti plutôt que le string, qu'elle jugeait vulgaire, ainsi qu'une paire de bas couture et une paire d'escarpins à la hauteur vertigineuse, également de couleur noir, complétant un ensemble des plus affriolants. L'air rêveur quelques instant, Sakuno se décida finalement à se changer. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Ôtant son chemisier rose et sa jupe anthracite, elle fit subir le même sort à sa culotte de coton bleu pâle et son soutien-gorge dépareillé. Elle les fourra dans le sac de course avant de revêtir sa nouvelle lingerie.

Ses premiers pas furent hésitants, peu habituée à marcher avec des telles chaussures et dans un tel accoutrement mais, peu à peu, l'excitation de la situation prit le dessus et, cherchant sa partition dans son sac de cours, elle se dirigea vers le grand piano à queue qui trônait, solitaire, au milieu de la salle. Les autres instruments étaient soigneusement rangés dans un recoin de la salle mais Sakuno n'y prêta aucune attention.

S'installant sur le blanc recouvert de velours rouge, la jeune pianiste commença à s'échauffer lentement, laissant ses doigts glisser et reconnaître chaque touche, chaque tonalité. Même si le piano lui était familier, elle préférait toujours mettre à l'épreuve l'agilité de ses doigts, surtout lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer des morceaux réputés difficiles et demandant une grande dextérité.

OoOoOoOo

Quand il avait reçu le texto de Sakuno, Shiraishi se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais il relut une dizaine de fois le petit mot, l'enjoignant de la rejoindre à son cours de musique dans une petite heure. C'était laconique, presque impersonnel à première vue mais le jeune homme se doutait que la lettre laissée quelques heures plus tôt dans son livre de droit n'y était pas étrangère. C'était elle qui avait pris les devants ; cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il avait largement le temps de la rejoindre mais auparavant, il décida d'apporter quelques petites choses, à commencer par une bouteille de champagne qui, selon lui, avait un fort attrait érotique. Il fourra également dans son sac le foulard de soie qu'il tenait caché dans sa chambre. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour commencer.

Elle avait commencé à jouer lorsqu'il pénétra la grande salle déserte. Shiraishi l'observa un long moment tout sortant la bouteille pour la poser à même le sol, plongé dans la pénombre. La seule source lumineuse éclairait la pianiste et son instrument. C'était comme dans son rêve. Chaque note de cet extraordinaire morceau semblait les envelopper dans une bulle hors du temps et de l'espace. Sakuno savait qu'il était là, à l'écouter, à étudier chaque courbe de sa silhouette, à scruter chacun des mouvements de ses mains alors que le reste de son corps était presque immobile.

Lentement, il s'approcha lorsque la musique s'accéléra dans un rythme effréné. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, Shiraishi la vit frémir malgré un visage impassible. Toujours comme dans sa rêverie, il déposa ses doigts sur l'épaule nue de Sakuno qui continuait malgré tout à jouer. Malicieusement, il fit glisser la bretelle avant de lui souffler :

« Continue de jouer. Quand le morceau sera terminé, je voudrais t'entendre interpréter la Nocturne N°13 en C Mineur. Tu sais, celle que j'aime écouter avant que je parte m'entraîner. Celle qui me permet de me concentrer. »

Sakuno ne répondit rien, n'interrompant pas la mélodie qui fusait de toute part. Elle sentait le souffle de Shiraishi dans son cou et résista au désir de fermer les yeux et d'en savourer tout l'instant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien. Sans doute le jeune homme savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond de son être. Ses désirs, ses fantasmes les plus inavoués et qu'elle-même ignorait encore. L'essence de son être que Shiraishi était parvenu à lire.

Avec douceur, il continua de libérer progressivement ses seins menus de leur prison de tissus et de baleines alors que les doigts de Sakuno continua à valser avec légèreté sur le piano. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme poursuivit ses délicates caresses sur la peau mise à nue de son amie, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son dos. Il la sentit frissonner alors qu'il s'aventurait à la hauteur de sa chute de reins délicieusement sensuelle. Pourrait-elle terminer son morceau alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se logèrent dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. Enfin Shiraishi tenait l'objet de ses désirs dans ses bras. Il n'en savourait pas moins le talent de la jolie pianiste qui s'efforçait de continuer à jouer. Il ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience que la musique se tut avant de la retourner pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Sakuno sentit le rythme de son cœur s'emballer alors que leurs lèvres étaient fermement scellées. Elle en oublia le piano, la musique, l'indécence même de cet instant pour se laisser porter par une vague de passion. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à son compagnon dont les lèvres commencèrent à dévorer le cou avant de s'aventurer plus bas avant de saisir avec gourmandise les tétons pour les suçoter. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un léger soupir rauque avant de s'abandonner totalement à l'ivresse des caresses de son amant. Avec tendresse, Shiraishi fit doucement glisser son aimée sur le sol froid mais cela ne sembla pas l'incommoder. Avec prestance, il lui ôta le dernier rempart de tissu qui lui barrait la route. Le dessous de soie vola à travers la pièce mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta attention. Le joueur de tennis était bien plus intéressé par le trésor qui, enfin, s'offrait à lui. Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas encore à conquérir ce royaume. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. D'une main, il entreprit de découvrir avec langueur la petite fente qui baillait et dont le miel divin s'écoulait de cette fontaine de jouvence. Du bout des doigts, il dégusta l'arôme de ce vin unique par sa saveur. Rougissant et gênée, Sakuno voulut détourner la tête mais Shiraishi l'embrassa de nouveau alors que sa main retourna sans plus attendre vers ces terres du plaisir.

« Ne sois pas gênée, mon petit sucre, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en la couvrant de tendres baisers. Laisse-moi t'apprécier enfin toute entière. »

Shiraishi avait tant d'idées en tête pour cette soirée mais il savait qu'ils auraient tant d'occasions pour s'y adonner pleinement. Il désirait ardemment une petite gâterie mais hésita à lui demander clairement. A sa propre surprise, Sakuno elle-même vola au devant de ses fantasmes. La fine petite main s'empara de l'imposante turgescence durcie par le désir et l'excitation avant d'entamer une série d'allées et venues fermes et énergiques. Puis, dans un mouvement gracieux de son corps, elle rapprocha son visage de l'objet de ses désirs. Avec autant d'appétence que Shiraishi, la jeune femme laissa sa bouche s'emparer de cette hampe de chair et d'en savourer toute la vigueur. Sa langue la dégusta comme une friandise aux promesses voluptueuses d'évènements sensuels à venir.

Shiraishi ne put retenir une série de gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge. Son excitation redoubla lors ses yeux tombèrent sur l'adorable petite fente rose qui s'offrait indécemment à lui. Il ne résista pas à l'appel de cette invitation pour apprécier le charme et la délicatesse des secrets féminins. Avec autant de passion que son amante, il se délecta du précieux nectar, sans doute imaginé par Vénus elle-même tant sa saveur était digne des Dieux.

Ils échangèrent ainsi de tendres impressions sur leurs secrets intimes respectifs durant un instant qui leur parut des plus merveilleux. Alors qu'il crut que la jouissance allait exploser, Shiraishi stoppa et, avec tendresse, se retourna, ses yeux se plongeant dans ceux, mi-clos, de Sakuno. La jeune femme laissa éclore un sourire alors, qu'enfin, il conquit avec vigueur les terres féminines de son amant. Surprise par la passion de l'estocade, cette dernière ne put retenir un long gémissement, exprimant toute la volupté du moment.

Continuant de progresser avec langueur dans le palais mystérieux sculpté pour les plus folles indécences, le jeune joueur se blottit au creux des rondeurs féminines pour déposer de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son amante avant d'entamer une série passionnée de coups de rein, imprimant à leurs corps moites le rythme millénaire de l'amour. Chaque conquête faisait frémir la jeune femme d'un long frisson de volupté et, ne résistant plus à ce torrent de plaisir, la salle s'emplit de ses gémissements rauques entre deux murmures d'amour de son amant. Il lui dit qu'il était fou d'elle et ce, depuis leur première rencontre et qu'ils avaient tant à découvrir ensemble, tant de choses inédites à explorer. Elle lui répondit que c'était lui qu'elle avait toujours, au fond d'elle-même, attendu, dans ses rêves les plus licencieux, qu'enfin, ils pourraient s'abandonner à leurs fantasmes les plus inavoués. Chacun perdait pied dans le flot érotique de leur étreinte, les vagues de plaisir les consumant tous deux dans un brasier ardent de passion. Des visions fantasmagoriques leur traversèrent l'esprit, des plaisirs interdits qu'ils pourraient enfin s'autoriser et dont-ils rêvaient tous deux. Mais pour l'instant, seule la fusion charnelle comptait à leurs yeux.

L'ivresse de la volupté les entraina aux frontières de la jouissance. Lentement, ils se laissèrent enlacer par le velouté d'un violent orgasme qui les submergea. Sakuno céda la première ; son corps fut pris de soubresauts, sa délicate féminité se contractant sous l'effet puissant de la délectation sensuelle à laquelle elle s'abandonna toute entière. Se laissant entraîner par l'enivrement de sa compagne, Shiraishi la suivit sur les rivages du sommet du plaisir. Dans un cri rauque, primaire, animal, le jeune joueur laissa le vin de la félicité prendre possession du sanctuaire féminin.

Epuisés, les deux amants restèrent enlacés durant un long moment, se murmurant de petits mots à bâtons rompus. Le sol était encore tiède de leur étreinte passionnée et, bien qu'inconfortable, ils ne se résolvaient pas à partir immédiatement. La nuit était tombée avant leur étreinte passionnée.

Puis, sans se concerter, ils se relevèrent finalement, tous deux cherchant leurs vêtements épars. Sans échanger d'autres mots, étroitement enlacés, ils quittèrent la salle de musique pour regagner la maison. Ils se quitteraient plus, désormais.

OoOoOoOo

La lumière inondait la salle à manger. Yukimura était rentré et constata avec surprise que ses colocataires dormaient encore. A pas de loups, il monta à l'étage avant de découvrir, avec un sourire aux lèvres, que Sakuno n'était pas dans sa chambre. Son sac à main étant dans le vestibule, elle devait très certainement être en cet instant, dans les bras de Shiraishi. Ce qui expliquait les deux respirations qu'il entendait derrière la porte de la chambre de son colocataire.

« Il semblerait que ces deux là ont enfin décidé de passer à une nouvelle étape, songea avec tendresse l'ancien Capitaine du Rikkai. Mais en attendant, je vais aller leur préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Alors qu'il redescendait pour aller à la cuisine, la porte de la chambre du joueur de tennis s'ouvrit sur le visage de Sakuno.

« Yukimura-kun est rentré, chuchota-t-elle. Il a dû deviner.

— Et si c'est pas le cas, lui fit son amant, on a tout le temps de lui expliquer. »

Avec un sourire entendu, ils se regardèrent. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, désormais.


End file.
